


Hunger

by ChildishSadism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fucking, I like sluts, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Smut, What the fuck is wrong with the tokyo ghoul tags, fuck this website, idk i wanted to write Kaneki being a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are plenty of ways to devour someone, literally and figuratively. It all has to do with the way the other person wants to be devour, and sometimes even their opinion might not be needed, just a little push can send them over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through amazon, trying to find a new monster high doll and then decided I wanted to write Kaneki getting fucked. 
> 
> Warnings: No beta for this, so sorry for my shitty English and stuff, I suck at life.

It was building up in his stomach, it was an odd sensation that he wasn't sure how to explain. It would start around his thighs, move to his hips and then his navel. It was an itch that he couldn't just scratch off. It was burning and it caused him to twitch and squirm. Both of his legs were stretching on the bed and his toes were curling around the sheets. He wanted it to end quickly, to get it over with, to close his eyes and go to sleep or maybe even read a book but even with the hands moving over his body, it was doing little to nothing to ease the feeling. He wanted to cum, he needed to cum, now before he couldn't control it, before it became too much, and somehow he knew this person was doing it on purpose. They were dragging on and on so he could lose control, so he could lose his cool. It was frustrating.

 

“If you are just going to play around then leave, I can do this myself.” Kaneki tried really hard not to chew on his lips as he said this, he was trying to muffle the noises that were trying to crawl out. It was embarrassing.

 

“Eh? I don't know what you are talking about.” A pair of eyelashes batted innocently although the malice and lust behind the eyes in front of him did nothing to make the other look innocent. Tsukiyama was smirking, his hands on Kaneki's thighs as his tongue was playfully moving along the top of his crotch, his member untouched and painfully hard.

 

The older male only earned a glare from Kaneki and he huffed before pushing on Tsukiyama's head to get him off. He was done with him, but the other surprised him by pulling on his hips, making him lean completely on his back with his legs in the air and on top of Shuu' shoulders. Kaneki twitched, giving the other another small glare while his cheeks turned a light shade of red, this position was far from comfortable and not to mention, it was far too lewd for him.

 

“Alright, alright, you win little master.” Tsukiyama nodded and watched as Kaneki just turned his head away from him, the glare still on his face although it wasn't directed to him now. How cute. The older male couldn't help but to chuckle before he gently bit on Kaneki's thigh. He didn't break the skin, but instead tasted the smooth skin. It tasted fresh and clean, Kaneki had just taken a shower and the freshness from the water still lingered on his flesh. It was a wonderful taste and it took all of his will power not to bite down and rip off a chunk of flesh. No, Tsukiyama wasn't this stupid, he could taste Kaneki like this, all that he wanted even if he couldn't eat it, this was enough to ease his appetite.

 

Tsukiyama watched as Kaneki's legs began to twitch, and tremble. He was trying his best not to close them and he could feel his feet fidgeting behind him. The white haired teen was looking at him now, one of his eyes closed while his ghoul eye was fighting off the black and red natural color. Tsukiyama gave a pleasant smile and without a second though his mouth swallowed Kaneki's whole member. He held onto his hips now, feeling as the other began to trash around. Kaneki's back was arching and his legs were stretching over his shoulders, his body becoming stiff but at the same time relaxed. Both of his eyes were closing and his hands were reaching for Tsukiyama but he couldn't reach, instead he held onto his arms, pulling on the sleeves of his shirt. Kaneki was rubbing his lips together, his breathing heavy as he tried to control his body.

 

Tsukiyama didn't allow this, no, without as much as a warning he began to suck and move his head around Kaneki's cock. He watched with amusement in his eyes as the other gasped and tilted his head back in pleasure, his eyes wide now as he let out a loud moan. The ghoul eye was now black and red, twitching and showing its true nature. Kaneki was squirming now, turning his body and moving his legs, almost as if he wanted to choke Tsukiyama but was keeping himself from doing it. He was so sensitive, probably because he was still not used to this kind of thing, still so green and it only made the bulge in Tsukiyama's pants painfully hard and obvious. Anything about Kaneki was exciting, anything about him was intoxicating. He wanted to see more and to make him feel more.

 

The older male tilted his head back, his hands now holding onto Kaneki's legs as he spread them open a bit more. He grinned as Kaneki went stiff when his tongue pushed against the entrance in front of him, the wet, slippery muscle easily pushing against the ring of muscles and inside the unexpected teen. Kaneki kicked his legs this time, and forced his body to move until he reached for Tsukiyama's head, his hand pushing against his hair.

 

“S-stop that!”

 

Tsukiyama just tilted his head, staring at the other before his tongue pushed deeper inside, pressing against the one spot he knew by now. He watched as Kaneki stiffened again and jerked at the same time, his body moving on its own as he tried really hard not to moan, instead he bit down on his bottom lip, his half lidded eyes glaring at the other although there was no real malice behind it. Tsukiyama did it once more and this time he watched as Kaneki let out a loud noise, his body falling back against the bed as he squirmed and began to pant quietly. He was moaning, his eyes struggling to stay open as he attempted to keep glaring at the man in front of him, as a last act of rebellion he gently pushed on Tsukiyama's head with his leg, his body feeling so soft and weak.

 

“Don't be rude now.” Tsukiyama hummed quietly and held onto Kaneki's leg again, keeping them spread open as he slowly pushed his tongue back inside of him, this time though his tongue flicked against the insides, while his head moved back and forth. He was slowly fucking the younger male with his mouth and the idea itself was so exciting. He was watching as Kaneki was squirming again and panting, his lips trembling as he kept moaning quietly. He was now holding onto the sheets, his half lidded eyes staring at him and only him. It was perfect. It was exciting. What else did he need? With a half grin the older male pushed his tongue further against Kaneki's prostate, watching as the white haired teen arched his back, his wide eyes losing focus as he let out a loud moan and pulled onto the sheets with his hands.

 

Tsukiyama pulled back and lowered Kaneki's hips so they were resting right around his waist, his hands now gently massaging the legs he loved so much. Kaneki felt so soft like this, his body was so relaxed and honest. It would be the perfect way to eat him really, his plan from before was nothing but an insult to what he had in front of him now. Kaneki panting. Kaneki with his face so relaxed and serene. Kaneki with his legs around his waist where they belonged. Yes, this would be the perfect way to gobble him up, if he ever truly considered it, because right now he honestly didn't want to eat him, right now he didn't want to bite onto the flesh, no. He wanted to devour Kaneki, yes, right now, but in a different way, to claim him, to own him. It was a different thrill, a different sensation and it was sending him over the edge.

 

The body in front of him was served to him in a way that no meal had even been served, and he didn't even had to eat it, not this time. Tsukiyama held onto Kaneki's chin, forcing him to look at him before he leaned in to kiss him. Just the taste along was enough for him to feel satisfied, to be near him but he wanted to explore more, and so he did. He pushed his tongue inside the warm mouth, felt as Kaneki moaned against his mouth and let out those soft noises he had before. He wanted to make him feel more now, to keep him alive and a trembling mess. Tsukiyama allowed his other hand to reach in between Kaneki's legs, this time though his fingers were the ones pushing against the teen's opening, two fingers went in without much struggle and Tsukiyama held onto Kaneki's jaw when he jerked and moaned against his mouth. He muffle the noises with his kiss and held onto the white haired teen, keeping him from trashing as he let his fingers hit against his prostate over and over again.

He wanted to make a mess out of him, he wanted to completely wreck and destroy Kaneki, to have him moaning non-stop, to have him begging and screaming. Even if he didn't do it, he wanted to come close to doing it. He pushed his fingers further inside to stretch out the opening but curled them up to keep hitting against the sensitive bundle of nerves. He kept pushing and probing against the same spot, forcing Kaneki's body to jerk and to arch without any control. The white haired teen was trashing and the only thing he could do was moan and let out noises against Tsukiyama's mouth. He was lightly drooling and his toes were curling up again, his mind was going blank and he hated it but he couldn't help it. Its like he was about to reset and he couldn't stop it. Each time those fingers would hit that spot inside of him, it send a wave of pleasure through his body, it was almost like he was melting in the heat of his own body, and all he could think of was how he wanted more. Just more, he didn't care if Tsukiyama was still kissing him and keeping him from saying anything, or the fact that his tongue was pushing inside his mouth non-stop. Both, his ass and his mouth were being fucked by the older male and Kaneki couldn't bring himself to do anything. It felt good, it feels good, it was the never ending chanting in his head.

 

Tsukyama pulled back when he knew the other was ready. He stared at the panting little master, and the drool that was slipping from the corner of his mouth. He was panting non-stop, his lips pink and his cheeks red, his chest was raising and falling non-stop. It was a beautiful sight and Tsukiyama truly wished he could see this more often. With a soft noise the older male ran one of his hands over the warm chest. It was odd how Kaneki's skin was so pale and looked so cold but it was so hot right now, even if the same color and shade was still there, he felt so warm, so inviting.

 

“Alright little master, I can help you up now, you are ready.” If Kaneki had been himself right now, he would had probably told him to shut up and to stop saying crap like this but right now he had toyed with him too much, more so than he had before. Usually he would be in a rush to get this done incase Kaneki ever changed his mind but this time he had taken a gamble and it was paying off. He was glad he had done this, and with a smile spreading over his lips he undid his belt and pulled his underwear down, his hard member finally given some release from the tight clothing.

 

The older male grabbed onto Kaneki's hips again, this time allowing his body to push further in between his legs. He slowly guided the teen's body against his member, watching as the hard length spread open those wet asscheeks before pushing against the ring of muscles. Tsukiyama couldn't help himself but to lick his lips and bite down on his lip as he felt his member pushing inside Kaneki. He did it slow, the head spreading open the tight hole before Kaneki's asshole did the rest. At first the tight muscles pushed against Tsukiyama's cock but once the head went in the older male felt as Kaneki's insides pulled him in, the warm and tight opening squeezing his cock and keeping it inside. It was so tight, it always felt like the first time, probably because of Kaneki's healing abilities and extreme work out. It wasn't really a complain, quite honestly it felt amazing each time. It felt like he was the first one to fuck Kaneki, again, and again, and again. He was the first one to claim him and the first one to make him moan and scream.

 

Tsukiyama let out a soft groan, his eyes staring down at the white haired teen as he tried to control himself but he was failing at it. Kaneki's back was arched and his head was tilting back, his wide eyes were idle and lost in pleasure and he couldn't stop moaning and panting. He was a trembling mess and his legs were shaking non-stop. He was feeling too much, his nerves were wrecked and he couldn't stop it. He felt too much and he still wanted more, more. He needed more, and he moaned loudly and his head jerked to the side as he stared to sob and half choke in pleasure. He couldn't even breathe right but he had enough air in his lungs to give a small, shaking scream when Tsukiyama began to move. The first thrust caused him to scream and close his eyes, his insides burning as the whole length rubbed against him. It was so much, he couldn't help it was his hips began to move on their own and his eyes lightly rolled to the back of his head. It felt good, maybe his nerves were fucked up as well, because he shouldn't feel this much, not this much. Maybe he was fucked up all over but he didn't care because Tsukiyama was pushed inside of him once more and each time his cock pushed back inside his whole length would rub against his prostate, causing him to moan louder and half scream in pleasure.

 

The burning on his stomach was still there, he could feel his insides twitching and pushing against Tsukiyama's member before pulling it back inside, he could feel how tight he was and his asshole only seem to want to keep the others length inside. He didn't want him to pull out, not all the way, he wanted to keep him inside, inside of him, yes, until he was satisfied, until the burning in his stomach was gone. It would be gone and then he could cum and his body wouldn't be burning anymore but for now, now, all he could do was moan as he felt himself melting against the pleasure. It was almost like his body was jello now, he was being manhandle easily, Tsukiyama was moving his legs against his chest, spreading him open as he pushed further against him, fucking him with all of his strength. He could hear the bed moaning and skin slapping against skin. He was being fucked so fast, so hard, and his opening felt like it was spreading and easily taking the other now, easily letting him fuck him and pull in and out and each time Tsukiyama would mercilessly hit his prostate, making him moan as loud as he could until his throat was protesting.

 

It was so much, he was moving against the bed, his head lightly bouncing against the pillow as his body was easily moved and played with. But he didn't feel in danger or insecure, it all just felt too good for his mind to wander through that idea. The way his insides were screaming for more, the way his cock was twitching and his mind seem to be floating, almost like it was leaving him, all of it was addictive and Kaneki wasn't sure what was happening anymore. But he felt a pair of cold fingers moving underneath his cock and his balls, and then those fingers were pressing against the skin there, pushing against it.

 

Kaneki screamed so loud he let out a sob and choked. He coughed quietly and then moaned again, feeling as Tsukiyama pressed against his prostate from the outside and the inside, giving more pressure to the bundle of nerves until it was at the verge of breaking him. It was too much, it felt so good, he was gone. He wanted to cum, nothing else, just to cum, one more thrust and he could cum and he did. Kaneki moaned loudly as he finally came, his cock spitting out a ribbon of cum against his stomach as a shudder ran down his back, all of his nerves were twitching, his eyes still lost and half rolling back as he moaned again, except Tsukiyama was kissing him again, his tongue deep inside his mouth as he muffle his noises and moaned against his mouth inside. He was drooling and trashing, his body going through a spasm he couldn't control but the other didn't stop. He was still fucking his body, thrusting deep inside of him and touching all the right places. He was going to black out, he was going to pass out, Kaneki was sure of it. He wasn't going to be able to stop it, but just then he felt something warm inside of him and the thrusting slowly came to a stop.

 

The soft lips were still pressing against Kaneki's, and that warm tongue was still rubbing against his own and the inside of his mouth, fucking it and taking him in. Tsukiyama had cum inside of him, and his insides were twitching and burning, yet he could feel his body quickly healing, and his opening became tight once more around Tsukiyama's cock, no, if that kept happening. It was going to be tight and Kaneki moaned once more, feeling as the tight opening hugged the other semi-hard member. It felt big even if it wasn't fully hard, it was enough to fill him up like this. He always did heal pretty quick and this, the way his muscles were tightening around Tsukiyama's cock was enough to have him twitching again. Not again, he was going to black out for sure, he needed to stop this now. He tried to say anything, but all he did was moan against the lips on his mouth.

“Mhm, you are getting hard again Kaneki-kun? Aren't you a bit too feisty tonight? Its fine, I'll take care of it too, don't worry.”

 

Kaneki could feel that smile on those lips, and he couldn't even bring himself to shake his head. He was going to be devour, he was going to be destroyed if this kept going, yet he could feel his hips slowly rocking back and forth as a twitchy smile spread through his lips. Maybe being eaten like this, wasn't such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I like kaneki getting fucked, in a good way. I also decided to buy Monster High Haunted Student Spirits Vandala Doubloons, in case anyone wanted to know that too.


End file.
